1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for comparative operational performance analysis of one or more electrical power generating units using computer software, computer hardware, graphical presentation of results and statistical frontier analysis.
2. Background Summary
Negative competition in the electric generating industry requires that power generating units perform in the most cost-effective manner consistent with their intended use. This means achieving strategic levels of realistic reliability and expenditures on a consistent basis. The cost-effective element of this relationship is the hardest to achieve. To be effective, a generating unit's reliability goals and expenditures must be matched with competitive expectations. Defining what constitutes competitive goals requires critical assessments and comparisons, which can best be done using statistical benchmarking techniques.